warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Abandoned
Warnings for you! This story is actually a sad prologue to Broken Shadows (64). Do you want to continue? You DO?! Okay, if you want. This entire series will be rated MODERATE/WORSE, but this book can be gruesome. This will be rated WORSE/EXTREME. This story also has messed up physics. I will fix these at a later date. Cats There are few characters, but the story might hold. BRVR - White tom with black splotches and ice blue eyes Sparrow - Reddish brown tabby she-cat (Not seen until chapter 2) Unknown - Unknown tom (this cat is hidden, and will not be seen until the 2nd book.) Dyingpaw - Gray tom with reddish eyes. (Not seen until Chapter 4.) Paw - Gray tom with no eyes. (Chapter 4.) Story Prologue DarkClan had been in great peril since DeathClan arrived, and drove DarkClan out. Only four cats were left not either dead or fleeing. DarkClan had been almost 100% destroyed... DeathClan was surrounding the Camp.... Why? I don't know. The two who dare to show themselves were unknowing of a third. Chapter 1: Abandonment... Lonliness.... BRVR woke up, in a complete daze. He'd been knocked out the night before, when his Clan had been driven out. He was sleeping in a puddle of his own blood, and one of his paws had been almost taken off. BRVR felt sick as he looked at his paws. All prey was gone, and BRVR knew he couldn't go out alone. He looked for others, but he passed out. He hadn't drank in so long. Once BRVR came back into conciousness, he didn't know where he was. Maybe the medicine den? He didn't know. He got up, and looked for water. There was no lake of water, just a lake of blood, and a bunch of puddles of blood. Suddenly he went back to his den. He had to do it. He didn't want to drink others' blood, so he was forced to drink his own. He found his den, the only one with a puddle of blood in it. He went there, and laid down. He had to. He closed his eyes, and lapped up a bit of the blood. It was foul, but it was the only source of liquid he had. He was only an apprentice. He shouldn't have had to go through this."Everyone's gone..... Gone..... GONE..... My family, my freinds.... Nothing's here anymore! I'm alone... abandoned..." BRVR's eyes teared up. He looked for food, and found a day-old mouse. He wolfed it down. All he had was himself. He was abandoned. He took his own blood, and wrote on the wall, IT'S SO LONELY... LONLINESS.... ABANDONMENT.... WHY?.... WHERE ARE YOU... Many would blame him, but shouldn't. He whispered, "It's all gone. I have to rebuild the Clan... and I'm only 7 moons. I need to go to the gathering." He stalked off. Chapter 2: I found someone....? BRVR was stalking to where the gathering started, and everyone was wondering where DarkClan was until BRVR was there. BRVR could not reply, and soon, the gathering was over and everyone went home. When BRVR got home, he looked around. He smelled a strange scent other than blood. Another cat WAS here! He looked around, and found someone. This new cat was a reddish-brown tabby, and he knew it was a she-cat. He looked around for anyone else, and finally meowed, "Hello." The she-cat meowed a greeting, like they'd met. "I'm Sparrow." BRVR replied, "I'm BRVR." The cats had a conversation about staying, because BRVR was realy alone, with no Clan, and how his entire Clan was wiped out. Sparrow mewed, "Sure. You actually seem like a good cat, BRVR." BRVR meowed, "But try not to get killed too fast. There's still DeathClan basically surrounding us." Sparrow meowed, "Where do we sleep?" BRVR replied, "It was almost full devastation, except for the cave where I sleep." Sparrow replied, purring. "It's OK. I like some company." BRVR meowed, "Ok. Follow me. My nest is bloody, so don't be shocked." Sparrow nodded. BRVR felt an itch once he got to his den. "This is the only place not destroyed." Sparrow meowed, "Nice place." BRVR felt it more, but ignored it. "Thanks." BRVR started to like Sparrow, not in that way. They settled in their seperte nests, and went to sleep. Chapter 3: Buried alive~ BRVR woke up, not in his cave, but covered with blood, and he saw a hole above him. He was unable to take it, as it was far too high. BRVR looked around, and saw eyes. They were red. He ran off, and felt an incline. He could not feel his paws. "Why?! Why am I stuck here alone?!" BRVR hissed. He kept running while ominous music played in the background. BRVR halted when he heard screams of cats being badly hurt and killed, and an eyeball hit him in the face. He felt blood spatter his newly groomed coat. He normally didn't have matted fur. He walked to the right, and saw his old freind being killed slowly killed and ripped apart by DeathClan cats. He was caught by a DeathClan cat, and started bracing, as he was pinned to the cave wall, being forced to watch the beating and killing. After that was over, BRVR was let down, and slashed in the face. He ran, and ran into a dead end. He looked down, and fell deeper. BRVR looked around, there were swords and knives on the ground. BRVR growled, "THIS IS TORTURE!" BRVR wrote in his best freind's blood on the wall, "GET ME OUT!" BRVR was trapped in a sea of cats who died in agony, hunger, and thirst. Chapter 4: DeathClan shows up... BRVR was still in shock, and had fainted. He was now at the bottom, and tried to climb up. He succeeded, but there were DeathClan cats. Paw lunged at BRVR, knocking him back. BRVR flew into the wall, sticking to it for a second. He used his sharp teeth to sever Paw's paw off. Paw grabbed BRVR by his tail, and spun him around and around, snapping his tail and tearing the skin. BRVR flew into the wall, and jumpsed off it, hitting Paw's face, breaking his jaw. Paw grabbed BRVR's rear leg, and spun him by it, breaking his rear right paw off. BRVR hit the wall with his face, his left eye bursting as it came out of its socket. He regained his balance and ran to Paw, biting his neck, breaking it, and decapitating him. BRVR walked into the light, and another DeathClan cat hurled at him. Dyingpaw laughed as he knocked BRVR down onto his back, and slashed. "I thought you left with the others, BRVR. You should have. You might have lived another day." Then, BRVR's vision faded to black. END NOTE The next book has an unknown release date.